A Chevalier's Chevalier
by BondSlave
Summary: Gift for 'Saya and Hagi together 4 ever'. Solomon was never after Saya, he always wanted Hagi. But will Hagi's blindness to this fact cause him trouble? EXPLICIT! TORTURE,RAPE,NON-CON,3SOMES,HAGI-ABUSE. Updated EVERY MONDAY!
1. Lips like Roses

Authors Note: This fan-fiction is for Saya and Hagi together 4 ever. READ THE WARNING PEOPLE! YOU WILL NOT BE WARNED AGAIN!

Oh, and if you flame, I will use them to cook a lovely BBQ while I watch the non-consensual sex between multiple people. =)

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS EXPLICIT HOMOSEXUALITY. HAGI-ABUSE. ANGST. DRAMA. TORTURE. RAPE. NON-CONSENSUAL SEX WITH MULTIPLE PARTNERS. HURT/COMFORT. With a sprinkle of light hearted fluff! X] **

* * *

Prologue: _Lips like Roses._

The pained groans and labored breathing were the only sounds that penetrated the darkness of the tomb. The only evidence that there was someone or perhaps _something_ living amongst the dearly departed. The darkness was thick and pregnant with the coppery and repugnant scent of blood, human or otherwise. It hung thickly in the blackness.

He could hear the steady tapping of shoe heals against the cobbled stone beneath him, coming closer and closer. The sound was ominous, filled with horrible promise. He let out a short, sharp scream of pain as pain seared across his chest, something jagged and sharp being drawn across his flesh causing more blood to spill and the scent to grow thicker. He took in deep ragged breaths, the anxiety of the situation causing his heart to beat quickly as the pain continued to throb even after his skin had patched itself up. _"How could you ignore the signs?" _Pain seared across his face, the force of the slash that cut open his cheek exposing his teeth and gums and blood gushed out of his mouth, slamming his head against the cobble stones beneath him. He couldn't even let out a cry of pain, even as he heard the side of his skull crack and the vertebra in his neck shatter from the blow.

He lay, his head turned in an obviously broken state, blood bubbling and splattering from the open wound on his cheek while he continually spat blood out of his mouth which only gaped seeing as he'd lost most sensation in his jawbone. The sound of his breathing was grotesque as the blood gurgled and backed into his lungs causing him to choke. He heard the light, steady foot falls walk around his head to the other side of his body and than a voice much closer to his ear. _"You are a __**bad **__Chevalier." _

Light flared to live, causing Hagi's pupils to retract and pain sear his retina, seeing as he had lost the ability to blink when his brain stem was shattered. He was slightly surprised and horrified by the mere fact he remained conscious.

"My, my, my Solomon." Hagi's eyes darted around wildly in his skull, finally coming to rest upon the blond figure seated on the edge of the giant silken cocoon that rested in the back of the tomb. "You sure have made a mess of him. I thought you were going to play with your new toy, not break it!" The homosexual and ancient Chevalier chastised, tisking as he shook his head before looking over Hagi and smiling. "If I knew you would be so rough with your new play thing I never would have brought you to him."

Hagi heard a snort, his eyes darting towards the other figure, who he could see looming high over him, hands placed on his hips as he looked towards the older blond.

"I want to break him." Hagi felt his heart nearly stop in his chest when those glowing red eyes turned to look down at him. "I want him to know how blind he is." Solomon said, voice low before he kicked the defenseless Hagi in the ribs.

A terrible high pitched gurgling sound escaped him as he felt his ribs shatter and puncture his lungs and other internal organs. The force of the kick to his ribs was so great, he was nearly dislodged from his present location. Which served to dislocate his left shoulder bone, ripping his tendons and shattering his rotator cuff, as well as damaging a large portion of his pelvic bone. His left wrist and ankle were dislocated and blood began to weep from his wrist as the makeshift metal cuff nailing him to the cobblestone dug into his flesh.

Hagi heard a growl above him and the next thing he knew a hand had fisted in his hair and jerked his head back up. He couldn't blink, all he could do was gaze back up helplessly at Solomon, who continued to glare at him. The blond made an annoyed noise in the back of his throat before sinking his elongated canines into his own wrist before forcing the bleeding appendage between Hagi's lips. Hagi had no choice but to permit the blood to fill his mouth, spill out his cheek, mix with his blood and slide down his throat. Despite how much he hated drinking blood, the blood was already beginning to speed up his bodies natural systems and his wounds were already beginning to patch themselves up. His cheek and chest, the most minor injuries healed first, and as moor blood continued to poor down his throat he could feel the cut on his wrist heal. He could feel the painful ach radiate all throughout his body as his internal injuries began healing, his organs were not so painful, what brought on the pain was when his bones had to move and open some fresh wounds as they realigned and healed. All together it was the must unpleasant experience.

Once he was mostly healed, but still far to weak to break free and attempt a fight Solomon was suddenly on top of him, sitting on his stomach, holding his face between those soft, but _oh so _cruel hands, firmly. Hagi felt his heart continue to beat quickly, he was truly afraid of the blonde before him. He had never been afraid of him in the past, but the deep, dark, raw intensity in the others eyes unnerved him. "How could you not have seen the signs? Could you really not see it? The intensity of our fights, the smallest of smiles, the shifting of my eyes!" His voice rose at the last few words, the sound echoing around the enclosed tomb. Solomon paused in his tirade for a moment, eyes searching the brunets face. Hagi said nothing, he couldn't say anything because he didn't understand what was happening. He had never been so confused in his un-ordinarily long life. He flinched as a growl escaped he blonde and his head was shaken. "How can you be SO BLIND!" An unhinged smile cracked the others face. "Did you really think I was after Saya! Really? No, no. Saya is a lovely woman, and a wonderful Queen but no, I only wanted to become her Chevalier so I could be close to you! HOW COULD YOU NOT NOTICE THAT!" He chuckled before shifting forward slightly, bringing his thighs nearer to the sides of Hagi's head, pinning his upper arms down hard. "You truly are a fool."

A wicked smirk appeared upon Nathan's face as he watched the brunets steal blue eyes widened in fright.

* * *

Authors Note: Promise of what will come! MWUAHHAHAHAHAH! Haha. Just so you know, I do actually love Hagi, he is one of the reasons I began watching Blood plus. I just find torturing him so alluring, hehe. Of course I enjoy torturing my favorite characters, I am evil that's all there is to it.

Also, I will make it a point to make the chapters at least four pages long.


	2. Blissfully Unaware

Authors Note: Alright, a week has gone by and Monday has once again rolled around! So, you know what that means, UPDATE TIME! I am not exactly sure how long this story is, I still only have a vague idea of what is actually going to happen, but I have a feeling it will be long, perhaps as long as 'The Nathan Mulher Saga' or longer. =/ Though I hope not because I have tons of other long stories that need attention. But cela'vi.

Chapter 1: _Blissfully unaware_

He did not sleep, thus he did not dream, but sometimes, when he permitted his mind to wander and his shields to crumble he would get flashes of that night. He could hear the screams of the audience as their friends, family and companions transformed into hideous blood thirsty creatures of the night. He could still feel the electric charge of the skyline, smell the scent of fried flesh and feel the claws digging clean through his abdomen.

Hagi sat on his cello case, cello resting between his legs. He leaned on the large instrument, lost in thought, the bow hanging limply in his right hand. That evening had been a horror to experience. Never had he been so afraid of losing his queen. They had, had hundreds of close calls but that evening… that evening had been to close. He remembered the balcony crashing down upon him, tearing his skin, clothes and crushing his bones. He could remember feeling his ribcage collapse, puncturing both his longs. Feel blood rust into his skull as his brain was jarred against the back of his skull before his entire upper body was crushed. But what jarred him the most, was the fact he could hear Saya screaming before he blacked out. Screaming his name… and he couldn't answer her call.

An unpleasant shiver ran down his spine causing him to sit straight again, shifting the instrument between his thighs before he began playing again. He closed his eyes and simply focused on the music, the way the muscles in his arms pulled and flex as he drew his arms back and froth, his wrist flecking as he drew the bone against the strings. He listened to the music, focusing on pouring his soul into each note and letting the memories flow, clearing his mind and permitting him momentary peace.

It had been nearly four months since the destruction of Diva, and the Opera House in New York city, and Hagi spent almost every day the same way. He would spend his early mornings and afternoons in the park, playing his cello. After that he would make his way to a local flower shop and purchase a single pink rose before making his way back to the

Tomb where his Queens body slept, where he would once again begin playing his cello, but instead of playing for passer buyers he would play for the lovely woman sleeping in her silken cocoon. It was always the same with him.

Hagi had just climbed the last step to the tomb when he heard someone calling after him. He blinked and glanced behind him, recognizing the voice immediately. He gazed down at the red headed young man who reached him and doubled over breathing heavily. He had apparently run the entire way up. The red head, once he'd regained his breath looked up and smiled warmly up at the silent black haired man, gripping his shoulder in a friendly manner. "Hagi, it is so good to see you, I was worried I was going to miss you again."

Hagi blinked.

"Have you been looking for me?" He questioned dully. Kai crossed his arms and frowned at the other.

"Yes I have. You will have no idea who I saw an television to day."

Hagi tilted his head slightly. He did not really believe in television, it rotted the brain and he found it completely pointless thus he did never watch it. Why should he watch amazing things when he could simply go out and do amazing things? He straightened up. "I think I saw Nathan Mulher."

Hagi blinked.

"Kai, Saya killed Nathan Mulher back in New York."

"Yeah but…well, did we really see him crystallize? All we saw was him fall into a giant ditch."

Hagi crossed his arms and gazed down at the red head. Who sighed in irritation. "Okay maybe I didn't see him, but none of us really saw him die now did we? I just thought you should know. If he is alive I do not want him to mess with the twins and us. I don't want them to have to deal with what Saya did again! I want them to have a normal life."

"Kai, the twins will never be normal."

"Yes, but I want them to be happy!"

Hagi nodded, understanding where the red head was coming from. He was a new father, or acting father and wanted the best for the girls. He really could not blame him.

"I do not believe he would have any reason to bother you and the twins. If he is still alive."

Several yards away and on a different ridge hid two tall blond figures. "Hmn, they both seem to be enjoying themselves."

"Kai seems a little bothered. I believe your life as a reporter is far to in the spot light."

"Oh you take away all of the fun Solomon!"

"Kai has obviously noticed you, this could ruin all of my plans."

"Oh don't worry your pretty little head Solomon! Everything will go according to plan."

The shorter of the two blondes shifted his weight, crossing his arms.

"Let us hope so."

Authors Note: I am sorry it is so damn short. -_- Fail. But I decided that the chapters with sex will be much longer, and other chapters shorter cause it will make writing the story much easier and enjoyable.


	3. Whispers in the dark

Authors Note: Sorry, sorry this wasn't up! Our internet died last night and I couldn't post it till now! Guh damn internet.

Chapter 2: _Whispers in the dark_

* * *

Night had fallen over Okinawa and Hagi sat within the tomb atop his massive cello case, playing a soulful tune to himself, and to his sleeping queen. He could hear, or rather feel the gentle thrum of her slowed heartbeat, which only beat once per ever eight minutes. Over the past few weeks Hagi had taken up learning more pieces for the cello. He'd found a quant little music shop on the outskirts of town and decided he'd buy some new sheet music. Perhaps it would please Saya to hear a variety of music when she woke up. He spent his evenings practicing the new pieces and thinking. That was all he could really do. In the past he would travel the world while his queen slept, anxious about her reawakening because he never knew what to expect. Would she be cold and shut him out? Self loathing and contrite? He did not wish to repeat the last awakening, he hadn't been there, and it had been the first time in a long time that she had been herself. Really herself.

Hagi let his arm fall, the song ending abruptly as he sighed. He shifted the cello and leaned it against the wall, setting the bow beside it as he leaned back against the stone wall, the light flickering from the melting candles on the alter behind his queens silken cocoon his only light. It had only been months, but it felt like years. He did not know how he would survive thirty years, another thirty years. It wasn't really fair. He was able to travel the world with his queen for all eternity, but he was only permitted to be with her for short periods of times. It really was cruel. He loved Saya, he had loved Saya since he was twelve-years-old, and that was nearly one-hundred-twenty-years ago. A love like his would never die, unfortunately his queen had not been aware of his affection till it was to late. He wanted her to remember him, remember the love they shared, he wanted to be able to act upon his feelings.

They had never been able to express and experiment their feelings. They had hardly confessed before Diva's wrath was unleashed upon the estate. He wanted to kiss her, to touch her to pour into her everything he felt. All his love, and passion. Hagi blushed and shook his head, lifting his bandaged hand and pinching the bridge of his nose. That was inappropriate! He should not be thinking such loathsome thoughts. Especially about his beloved queen! It was highly inappropriate.

Hagi sighed and stood up, stretching his lanky form, the muscles in his neck and shoulders popping satisfactory. He walked to the entrance of the tomb and pushed the door open, walking out into the cool night air, gazing up at the star sprinkled sky. He walked to the top step and stood there, holding himself as he gazed up at the stars. It was chilly, but that really had little effect on him. He just knew that it was, but it didn't mean anything. The cold would do him no harm, his body would heal from any damage the cold could bring. He could stay out in the cold, swim in frozen legs, damaging his internal organs and it would matter little. They would just heal, though it would drain him a bit. He, unlike the other Chevaliers he had met did not enjoy drinking blood. He found it distasteful, perhaps a trait he picked up from his queen who did not like it either. Of course he did not wish death upon himself, and would in fact drink blood from small animals should the need arise, not that he enjoyed it.

The figure stood unaware of being watched, blissfully unaware actually. The figure who watched so carefully from the shadows, lurking in the darkness was slightly surprised. Usually the man was so diligent, something must have been bothering him. The figure moved quickly, so quickly his movement was undetectable.

Hagi winced, releasing a quick breath as he turned, lifting his arm and gazing at his lower arm. He rolled back his sleeve and gazed down at the pale flesh, where a thin bud of blood blossomed upon his skin. He frowned, blue eyes narrowing as he lifted his arm and pressed his lips to the small wound, which of course healed immediately. He merely licked away the trickle of blood. He frowned looking down at the slightly pink spot. What the devil was that? He rolled his sleeve back down before glancing around, his blue eyes narrowed, searching for something, _anything_ that might be out of place. Finding none, he headed back into the tomb, shutting himself back in with his slumbering queen.

"Very well executed."

"Thank you, thank you." Came a voice filled with stereotypical homosexual frivolity. The first voice, which was light hearted and silk like spoke up.

"You truly are a master at what you do."

"I have had _centuries _of practice my dear _boy." _

A growl escaped the other man, but he did not argue, he would not argue with his companion, that could be quite fatal.

"He is not ready for me to make my move."

"Don't you mean you're not ready?" A girlish chuckle caused the other mans voice to darken in obvious irritation.

"I could move now if I wished, but I do not, I wanted to watch him first, watch that pure body squirm, watch the guilt that overcomes impure acts upon a pure body."

"You really are a devil Solomon."

Hagi had put away his cello and had taken up a seat upon the case, leaning against the wall gazing at the silken cocoon, listening to his queen dream, her soft sweet voice mumbling as she slept. He could no longer see her through the silk, for it had grown to thick, but he could hear her, hear her when she dreamed and spoke or mumbled in her sleep, hear her as she shifted within her warm safe encasement, hear her heartbeat as it pulsed, causing the most lovely pink glow to shimmy down the strands of silk for a split second. His attention perked as he heard his name escape quite solemnly. He stood and crossed to the cocoon, placing his hands atop the cocoon, petting it. "I am here Saya." He whispered, his voice soothing the sleeping girl, and causing her to grow silent. He sighed and bowed his head. It saddened him that she thought he was dead, that his death plagued her dreams and caused her to moan and weep in her sleep. Even if his voice brought her momentary peace, it never did last long. He blinked, glancing towards his hand, which he hadn't removed from the silken cocoon, and was petting the silk. He frowned, pulling his hand away sharply. He took a step back, frowning down at his hand. The silk had felt so soft, so, so soft. It had sent pleasant tingles up his fingers. He shook his head walking back to the cello and sitting back down. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall, trying to relax himself and calm his mind till he was merely there, merely existing. A state that was as close to sleep as he would ever come.

As the time ticked on without trace, Hagi found himself rousing his consciousness as heat began to fill his body. He opened his eyes and sat up straight, though regretted it and slouched back down with a grunt. He glanced down, his knees shaking slightly. His eyes widened and he blushed furiously before standing quickly, which was nearly as uncomfortable as sitting. He began pacing, breathing steadily trying to focus his mind. But despite how much he tried, he couldn't seem to escape his state of arousal. He inwardly scolded himself. This was unacceptable! He was not some pubescent child hiding out in the hayloft! He walked back to the wall and sat back down, being sure to pull up his pants a bit so when he sat he would feel as if he were being crushed. He sighed and gazed down at his lap. Why was this happening? He never experienced arousal save when his queen fed off of him. At the thought his blush darkened and his eyes widened. He could feel his heartbeat beating against his ribs, hear the blood rushing in his ears. He swallowed, the feeling of Saya holding his shoulders, her warm breath heating his skin as she lowered her mouth to his neck. He shook his head, closing his eyes. No. He shouldn't think about Saya that way, it was disgusting and wrong! She was a woman, a living creature with rights and feelings, not merely a piece of meat merely existing for the pleasure of men!

He continued like that for hours, struggling with the burning flames that licked at his insides, and caused his loins to quiver with desire. He was panting, sweat beading across his skin and dampening his shirt, his pants clinging to his legs. He squirmed his hand gripping at his thighs with nearly enough force to tear his pants. He glanced over towards the silken cocoon, where his queen slept peacefully, blissfully unaware of her surroundings. He blushed furiously and closed his eyes turning his face back to his lap. He felt childish as he slid his hand across his lap, inhaling sharply through his teeth. This was wrong, but, he couldn't stay in that kind of condition, he'd go mad. He needed relief.

He undid the button on his black slacks, the zipper sliding down smoothly. He slid his fingers into the opening fumbled around for a moment before pulling his engorged member free from his pants. He blushed furiously as he gazed down at his erection. It was so improper. He gripped himself firmly with his right hand, rubbing up and down slowly as a sigh escaped him. He let his hall fall back against the stone wall as he pleasured himself. He slid his hand up and down along his shaft, squeezing a bit tighter as he came to the crown of his head, squeezing out a bead of milky white pre-cum. It felt so good, bringing a fluttering sensation to his gut and causing his breath to hitch in his lungs every now and then. It had been a long time since he'd pleasured himself, nearly ninety-years. He sped up his hand slightly. He rubbed his hand over his member quickly, smearing himself with pre-cum and lessening the rough friction to a comfortable gliding sensation. He squeezed his hand as he began panting harder, sweat rolling down his neck and soaking the collar of his shirt, and the front of his shirt as sweat dripped down his chest. He could feel his body growing hotter and hotter as his hand quickened its pace. He spread his legs slightly, bracing his feet against stone floor as he started panting harder and harder. It took so much not to moan out and groan as appending orgasm descended upon him. He gasped, biting his lip to prevent himself from moaning as his body jerked, causing him to slide down the wall slightly, curving his back as he continued to rub himself as he reached climax. He continued to breath heavily, unevenly as he shivered and trembled.

Once he had regained his breath he sat up gazing down at his crumpled clothes, soiled hand and limp member. A deep read blush rose up his neck, filling his cheeks and burning his ears. He quickly cleaned off his hand and tucked himself away before slouching against the wall, closing his eyes in shame. He felt disgusting, not only for touching himself, but for thinking of his queen while doing so.

"Even when touching himself he is quite stoic."

A mere groan of irritation escaped the other man. "Would you agree Solomon?"

"Shut up."

* * *

_Authors Note: Sorry again for this being so late._


	4. Blind and Chained

**Authors Note: Hey sorry about not posting this last Monday, I was sick. =( **

**But I am better now! So here is chapter 3, and chapter 4 (in order to make up for last week) will be up later this afternoon! Oh and by the way, sorry that this chapter goes so fast, but I really don't wanna drag it all out cause…the point of this story is sex and violence, and sex with a hint of fluffyness and SEX and VIOLENCE! Hmn okay. I'm done.**

Chapter 3: _Blind and Chained_

Hagi sat in the backyard of Omoro on one of the plastic white chairs, little girl resting on his lap. He was looking down at the little child while simultaneously listening to Kai who was seated in the grass not to far off with the other twin. "I just don't understand why you stay up there. Don't you find that kind of…depressing?" The red head asked as he held one of the little girls toys above her head and she tried to grab it, giggling the entire time.

"The entire process is depressing Kai." Hagi stated simply as he bounced the little girl on his knee. She giggled and made little hiccupping noises as she bounced up and down with absolute glee. "It has always been this way."

Kai rolled his eyes as he let the little girl grab her toy. He sat up a bit, resting his hand on one of his thighs.

"Oh please. I know you didn't always just sit there waiting like some lost puppy, you used to go out and do stuff. I mean, you worked with Red Shield, so you must have been doing something," he snapped his fingers and pointed at the _older _man. "and you were spotted in Hong Kong not long after Vietnam! So you can't say you didn't distract yourself." He added with a grumble before glancing at the little girl in a white and blue dress began crawling in the grass after a grass hopper. Hagi ignored the red head and set down the other little girl who was also in a blue dress. She giggled loudly and stared after her sister. "Why don't you take Joel up on his offer Hagi, take the apartment. Anything has to be better than sitting up there. I can't imagine you doing that for the next twenty-nine years."

Hagi sighed. Their conversations always turned out like this, he sometimes wondered why he even bothered going to Omoro. He had nothing in common with Kai, he had no real attachment to the young man, in fact he really didn't even like the young man. He was jealous of him, of course Kai felt the exact same why as Hagi did. They were jealous of each other. Hagi because Kai could make Saya smile, and Kai because Hagi could spend every last moment with Saya and he couldn't. Jealousy was a dangerous thing, and had caused many a fight (one sided) between them. He let his blue eyes slide over to the twin girls who were crawling about in the grass and knew if it weren't for Carmilla and Elizabetta he wouldn't even bother.

He had no real attachment to the girls, he was not technically blood related to them, but none the less he felt the urge to keep an eye on them. Perhaps it was because of how human Saya mostly seemed to remain, perhaps it was a forgotten humanity within himself that drew him to the twins. A humanity long since forgotten because it hurt to much.

Hagi stood, turning his attention to the other man in the grass. "I'll think about it." He stated simply as he walked towards the back door and grabbed the cello case, slinging it over his shoulder. He heard the other stand, hearing the grass bend beneath his shoes.

"You know, your visits get shorter and shorter."

He paused and glanced over his shoulder.

"I have no reason to stay." He said simply, but coldly before walking out.

The apartment was small, but plush and musical, and colorful and obviously the residence of a very confident individual. It was not the kind of décor the small blonde would have put in his own home, but seeing as this was not his home he quietly dealt with it. He didn't mind the music that wafted through the appartment at all hours, didn't mind the smell of foods the wafted from the kitchen or the two other males who he was forced to stay with. He glanced up as the door burst open and a taller blond in black slacks, high healed white boots, bluish button up and gray scarf entered. "Darlings I'm home." He said musically as he entered, closed the door and hung up the scarf. Solomon groaned and glared at the other blonde before looking back down at his work. He felt an arm wrap around him from behind. "Now, now Solomon, is that anyway to greet a friend? You are so mean sometimes." The blond whined, causing Solomon to groan again.

"Why are you more obnoxious than normal?" Solomon growled shoving the other man away causing him to let out a pouty yelp. "Have you not gotten any?"

Nathan blinked before a devilish grin slid onto his lips and his eyes narrowed, his all around continence seeming to change from flamboyant homosexual to stern and slightly frightening demon. He didn't say a word merely glancing to the left as their other roommate, the third man, walked out from the kitchen.

He was a lean little thing, shorter than Solomon with silky straight black tresses that framed his face, bright blue eyes and milky skin. He was dressed in simple but fitting blue jeans, a short sleeved white shirt under a blue apron. He was the source of all of the food wafting from the kitchen.

Nathan quickly wrapped an arm around the smaller man and pulled him close without warning causing the other to yelp and his shoulders to stiffen. "Oh there's never a time when I don't get any." He purred in the others ear causing the human male to blush and squeak. Nathan nuzzled the others hair before resting his chin atop the others head. "No, no. I am merely excited because I think I figured out his schedule to a 'T'."

Solomon sat up straighter, eyes wide as he gazed at the other blonde who was smiling devilishly at him.

"Are you serious. Have you? Have you really?"

"Ah hu." Nathan said before standing up and spinning the other man around. "Why don't you go finish your cooking, this really isn't a conversation for your," he slid a finger along the shell of the others ear. "human ears."

The other shivered and glanced back over his shoulder.

"Why?" He asked curiously. Nathan smiled at him. The smile was innocent, playful Solomon noted, it was rather unsettling.

"Because if you heard I'd have to kill you."

The other paled as Nathan slide a finger under his chin. "And that would be a real shame. Don't you think?"

The other squeaked and nodded. Nathan smiled and pushed him towards the kitchen. "Go on, finish whatever it is you were doing. It smells divine by the way." He smiled, looking fondly towards the door the other vanished through before turning his attention back towards the blond on the sofa.

Solomon eyed him, sitting on the edge of his seat so to speak. The other walked over to him and sat down, he scooted over slightly to make more room. "Okay, so?"

Nathan smiled.

"We could go through with your plan tonight if you'd like."

Hagi slowly climbed the many steps that lead to the tomb where Saya rested, cello on his back. He'd spent most of the day in the park, but had then gone to the music store. He was falling into a rut he realized, and it was bothering him. He needed something else to do, somewhere else to go, something to keep his mind occupied. He couldn't stand merely doing the same thing over and over, day after day, he'd go insane. God, that's all he needed, to turn out like that fool Chevalier Karl. He climbed the last few steps when he sensed something behind him. He turned swiftly, blue eyes widening as a force traveling faster than 120 mph slammed into him directly. Had he sensed it a second earlier he'd have been able to react, but he'd been to lost in thought. As he felt himself slam against the side of the tomb, some of the rock crumbling under the force, and his left shoulder plus part of his pelvic bone cracked. Due to the whiplash his head snapped back at unbelievable speed slamming into the stone. He heard the back of his skull crack and could fell the blood seeming down his neck and into his skull, pushing up against his brain, causing his vision to blur and his sense to dull as he collapsed to the ground, landing next to his unscathed cello case. His head spun as it gradually felt heavier and heavier. He tried to glance up at the person standing in front of him but he couldn't lift his head, let alone the fact see. The bleeding around the brain must have been worse than he thought, he thought as he slipped into unconsciousness.

The pained groans and labored breathing were the only sounds that penetrated the darkness of the tomb. The only evidence that there was someone or perhaps _something_ living amongst the dearly departed. The darkness was thick and pregnant with the coppery and repugnant scent of blood, human or otherwise. It hung thickly in the blackness.

He could hear the steady tapping of shoe heals against the cobbled stone beneath him, coming closer and closer. The sound was ominous, filled with horrible promise. He let out a short, sharp scream of pain as pain seared across his chest, something jagged and sharp being drawn across his flesh causing more blood to spill and the scent to grow thicker. He took in deep ragged breaths, the anxiety of the situation causing his heart to beat quickly as the pain continued to throb even after his skin had patched itself up. _"How could you ignore the signs?" _Pain seared across his face, the force of the slash that cut open his cheek exposing his teeth and gums and blood gushed out of his mouth, slamming his head against the cobble stones beneath him. He couldn't even let out a cry of pain, even as he heard the side of his skull crack and the vertebra in his neck shatter from the blow.

He lay, his head turned in an obviously broken state, blood bubbling and splattering from the open wound on his cheek while he continually spat blood out of his mouth which only gaped seeing as he'd lost most sensation in his jawbone. The sound of his breathing was grotesque as the blood gurgled and backed into his lungs causing him to choke. He heard the light, steady foot falls walk around his head to the other side of his body and than a voice much closer to his ear. _"You are a __**bad **__Chevalier." _

Light flared to live, causing Hagi's pupils to retract and pain sear his retina, seeing as he had lost the ability to blink when his brain stem was shattered. He was slightly surprised and horrified by the mere fact he remained conscious.

"My, my, my Solomon." Hagi's eyes darted around wildly in his skull, finally coming to rest upon the blond figure seated on the edge of the giant silken cocoon that rested in the back of the tomb. "You sure have made a mess of him. I thought you were going to play with your new toy, not break it!" The homosexual and ancient Chevalier chastised, tisking as he shook his head before looking over Hagi and smiling. "If I knew you would be so rough with your new play thing I never would have brought you to him."

Hagi heard a snort, his eyes darting towards the other figure, who he could see looming high over him, hands placed on his hips as he looked towards the older blond.

"I want to break him." Hagi felt his heart nearly stop in his chest when those glowing red eyes turned to look down at him. "I want him to know how blind he is." Solomon said, voice low before he kicked the defenseless Hagi in the ribs.

A terrible high pitched gurgling sound escaped him as he felt his ribs shatter and puncture his lungs and other internal organs. The force of the kick to his ribs was so great, he was nearly dislodged from his present location. Which served to dislocate his left shoulder bone, ripping his tendons and shattering his rotator cuff, as well as damaging a large portion of his pelvic bone. His left wrist and ankle were dislocated and blood began to weep from his wrist as the makeshift metal cuff nailing him to the cobblestone dug into his flesh.

Hagi heard a growl above him and the next thing he knew a hand had fisted in his hair and jerked his head back up. He couldn't blink, all he could do was gaze back up helplessly at Solomon, who continued to glare at him. The blond made an annoyed noise in the back of his throat before sinking his elongated canines into his own wrist before forcing the bleeding appendage between Hagi's lips. Hagi had no choice but to permit the blood to fill his mouth, spill out his cheek, mix with his blood and slide down his throat. Despite how much he hated drinking blood, the blood was already beginning to speed up his bodies natural systems and his wounds were already beginning to patch themselves up. His cheek and chest, the most minor injuries healed first, and as moor blood continued to poor down his throat he could feel the cut on his wrist heal. He could feel the painful ach radiate all throughout his body as his internal injuries began healing, his organs were not so painful, what brought on the pain was when his bones had to move and open some fresh wounds as they realigned and healed. All together it was the must unpleasant experience.

Once he was mostly healed, but still far to weak to break free and attempt a fight Solomon was suddenly on top of him, sitting on his stomach, holding his face between those soft, but _oh so _cruel hands, firmly. Hagi felt his heart continue to beat quickly, he was truly afraid of the blonde before him. He had never been afraid of him in the past, but the deep, dark, raw intensity in the others eyes unnerved him. "How could you not have seen the signs? Could you really not see it? The intensity of our fights, the smallest of smiles, the shifting of my eyes!" His voice rose at the last few words, the sound echoing around the enclosed tomb. Solomon paused in his tirade for a moment, eyes searching the brunets face. Hagi said nothing, he couldn't say anything because he didn't understand what was happening. He had never been so confused in his un-ordinarily long life. He flinched as a growl escaped he blonde and his head was shaken. "How can you be SO BLIND!" An unhinged smile cracked the others face. "Did you really think I was after Saya! Really? No, no. Saya is a lovely woman, and a wonderful Queen but no, I only wanted to become her Chevalier so I could be close to you! HOW COULD YOU NOT NOTICE THAT!" He chuckled before shifting forward slightly, bringing his thighs nearer to the sides of Hagi's head, pinning his upper arms down hard. "You truly are a fool."

A wicked smirk appeared upon Nathan's face as he watched the brunets steal blue eyes widened in fright.

Hagi's eyes widened as the blonde on top of him slid a hand down his front and began fiddling with the front of his trousers. The blond, fiddling with the button and zipper with only one hand smirked down at the blue eyed beauty who was currently ranking with blood. What a lovely smell Solomon thought as he got the button undone and his fly down. "Now," He stated, unhinged smile still adorning his face. "being older than me I'm sure you are familiar with the art of fallacio."

Hagi's stomach dropped and his eyes widened further. He wasn't unfamiliar with the _art _as Solomon called it, but he had only done it once, and never with another man. He knew how to stimulate women, or rather a woman, a woman who was currently sleeping none the wiser in a silken cocoon not to far from him. Solomon slid a hand down and forcefully gripped his chin, rubbing circles with his thumb in a rough version of gentle strokes. "Maybe not with men, but, it's actually quite a bit more simple than with women. With the fairer sex you have to search, digging deeper and deeper, but with a man," He used his other hand to slide his hard member free from his pants. The man beneath him began to tremble uncontrollably. "it's a lot easier. All you have to due is open that pretty little mouth." At that Hagi felt those fingers dig into his jaw, forcing his mouth open wide. He let out a pained grunt before a choking, gasping sound escaped him as the blond forced his thick, engorged member down his throat in one swift stroke.

Hagi's blue eyes were as wide as they'd go, tears spilling freely down the corners of his face. He could feel his throat contracting as his gag reflex tried to expel the unwelcome intruder, but since that wasn't possible, or working Hagi began to feel himself choke.

Solomon sighed, hunched over the other, hips pressed against the others head as he let himself adjust to the warmth and moisture of the others mouth.

Nathan, who was sitting idly by crossed his legs and gazed at the two on the floor.

"Why all at once? Don't you think it takes the enjoyment out of it?" He questioned. Solomon looked up, his eyes lust filled, lips parted as he breathed heavily.

"I don't want him to bite me."

Nathan nodded.

"Ah." He stood. "Not that this isn't fun, but I have work tomorrow, and a lovely little thing at home that I'm sure is just lonely without me." He stated as he walked around the other two and towards the door. "Don't have to much fun." He stated as he waved over his shoulder and walked out.

Solomon completely ignored the departure of the other man instead focusing on the lovely creature beneath him. He shifted back slightly, sliding himself a bit out of the others mouth before shifting forward again. He only pulled out about an inch, still preventing the other from biting him. The sensation of the others throat constricting around him was ecstasy. He could feel the others throat muscles spasmning hard to try and get him out but he wasn't going anywhere, oh no, not when it felt this good.

Hagi choked, saliva dripping from his mouth as he choked on the thick member shoved down his throat. He stated jerking slightly as he started coughing around the other mans dick, more saliva escaping his mouth and sliding back down into his throat. He was going to suffocate! But the moment he thought that the member was suddenly absent from his mouth. He coughed hard, his body jerking with the force, as he coughed up all the access saliva that had pooled into his mouth, causing it to dribble down the sides of his mouth, his eyes watering.

Solomon smiled down at the other, watching as he tried to regain his breath, all the while rubbing his slick member. "You really have never done this before have you?" He teased with a chuckle, rubbing his hand down his shaft, pulling the foreskin down from the crown of his member. "Breath through your nose." He snapped sharply before grabbing the others jaw and forcing himself back in. He started shoving himself all the way in, pulling almost all the way out before thrusting back in.

Hagi's eyes snapped closed and his brows furrowed as his head was rocked back onto the floor as the other slid in and out of his mouth with unbelievable speed. He could feel the stone beneath his head digging into his skull, scrapping at his scalp and causing more blood to dampen his hair. He struggled, he instinctively held his breath but tried to force himself to breath through his nose as his throat was ravaged. Sharp pain shot down his throat and up the glands connecting his throat to his ears causing his ears to ring unpleasantly whenever the others dick would slam against the back of his throat without sliding down smoothly. He let out choked grunts as his body felt the vibrations being sent through his frame due to the hard slamming in and out motion rocking his head.

Solomon, anchoring himself with one hand plastered against the blood stained stones, the other gripping the other mans hair firmly, rocked in and out fast and hard, shoving his dick all the way down the others throat with each and every thrust. His knees dug into the stones, his pants tearing slightly under the strain and blood oozing from his knees as they were rubbed raw by the rocking motion. He let out a grunt which turned into a snarl as his body rocked out of rhythm and his thigh and stomach muscles twitched uncontrollably as his climax hit him with full force.

Hagi gagged as the other ejected his hot sticky, salty, thick semen down his throat. Tears continued to flow freely as the salty fluid caused opened wounds in his mouth and throat to burn. The other man was panting above him, pulling out quickly before sitting back on his stomach causing him to let out a pained noise. His eyes grew wide as he felt bile rise to this esophagus before he vomited stomach acid, blood and semen all over the floor to his right, seeing as he'd snapped his head to one side in order to save himself from vomiting all over himself. He coughed and hacked as his body dry heaved. All the while Solomon sat full bodily on his stomach, causing more pain to rack his already broken body.

Sweat glistened against Solomon's skin, slicking his blond locks and causing them to curl more as he gazed through half lidded eyes at the violently vomiting and hacking male. He gazed blankly for a few minutes before his smirk returned. "Bitch." He mumbled before rise to his feet. He walked around the other male before sharply kicking him in the side. "CAN'T EVEN STOMACH ME CAN YOU!" He yelled bringing down several more hard kicks on the defenseless man. Each and every blow eliciting a cry of pain, music to his ears. "BITCH!" He snarled squatting over the other and grabbing his hair before standing and pulling up with all his strength, bringing the other man with him.

Hagi let out a loud scream as he was yanked up, his wrist and ankle bones being shattered as they were ripped from their restraints. He let out a sob as he stumbled on his broken ankles, his legs giving out under his weight causing him to cling to the other man, his face pressed against the others chest. He clung to the other, panting and sobbing slightly as he tried to keep his weight off of his shattered ankles, but the pain didn't subside, for the pain in his wrists was making it nearly impossible for him to cling, but arms had wrapped around his shoulders holding him firmly in place. His bleu eyes were wide as he shifted his head slightly looking up at the smirking blond. He was in shock, his brain had gone cold, all he felt, oddly enough was white. Yes, white, he felt white. It wasn't cold, but it wasn't burning either, it was an indescribably numbness of sorts. "You will take all of me." Solomon said in a sickeningly sweet voice. He dipped his head down, his nose nearly touching the others. "Ever. Last. Inch, of me."

A soft sob escaped the other man before everything went black.

**Authors Note: Okay this took forever to get up! God I'm sorry! FFN was being a real bitch. Guh. Well here it is. Hope you like it. **


	5. Dreams, Love

**Authors Note: Hey, this chapter is the beginning of a three parter. I'm sure you'll understand once you read it. ^^ **

Chapter Four: _Dreams, Love_

The coolness and tranquility of the early morning greeted Okinawa like a bride groom greeting its bride, kissing the curves and crevices of the island with its warm, bright light rays. But, not all was beautiful and peaceful upon the islands surface, for great hurt and turmoil had slashed across the island surface throughout the night.

The cool dampness of the tomb stank of blood, rot and sex. But the odor was nothing compared to the looks of the tomb. The stones of the walls and floors were stained with blood, the clotting fluid remaining still somewhat soft between the cracks, filling each and every crevice. Even the ceiling hadn't been spared. A still steady drip of blood fell to the floor with a soft 'pilop' sound ever few seconds. The only thing that had managed to escape the blood bath (or seemingly so) was the cocoon in the back of the tomb.

A soft groan of pain floated up from the corner and a lump of tattered clothes and blood smeared clothes shifted slightly. Hagi's eyes fluttered open slowly, unfocused. He forced himself to role over onto his back, gritting his teeth as pain shot through every nerve ending in his body causing a yelp of pain to escape him and tears to well up in his eyes. He groaned, clamping his eyes clothes and gritting his teeth as he rolled over once again, laying on his stomach, pressing his naked palm and exposed claw against the stone. He attempted to rise but collapsed with a grunt. After resting a moment he tried again, rising onto his hands and knees. His shoulders and elbows as well as his hip bones shook and rattled uncontrollably as his muscles strained under his weight. He shifted his weight, sliding one leg under himself before turning so he was resting on one of his hips, holding himself up with his arms. He let out a long sigh, wincing in pain slightly as pain shot up his rectum. He groaned and lolled his head onto his shoulder slightly, his filthy sticky hair sticking to his neck and side of his face. He was in pain, he felt horrible, but despite all of that he instinctively felt the pitter pattering of Saya's heart beat, accelerated in anxiety. He glanced over towards the cocoon, seeing a faint glow beneath the silken layers as the heart beat remained hammering away quickly, soft moans and groans with faint words he couldn't hear reaching his ears. He shifted again, putting his weight on his hands and knees, crawling across the tomb, his tattered clothes not protecting his knees at all as he trudged his way through his own blood, sick, and semen that he was sure wasn't his. He gripped the side of the cocoon and lifted himself up with a loud groan, his arms trembling horribly as he pulled himself up to his feet. He stood there hunched over to cocoon before merely collapsing half way on top of it. He let out a sigh, gazing at the other end of the tomb blankly as he lay there, the smooth silken strands brushing his skin in a soothing manner. He gently ran his hand over the cocoon. "It's okay Saya." He breathed. "Everything's all right." He continued cooing and offering comfort blindly.

Once the heart beat had slowed and the anxiety ebbed away Hagi rolled off of the cocoon and collapsed onto the floor in a pool of his own sick…but he really didn't care. He merely laid there gazing up at the ceiling. He hurt, he hurt in so many places. His wounds were healing, but slowly. His wrists and ankles, and most of his broken bones had healed, but the damage said broken bones had done to his nerve, organs and dermis were still healing, and very, _very _sore.

After having gathered up what little strength he could Hagi made his way as discreetly as possible to a pay phone in the park. He was glad it was early and thus there were really no people around. He called Joel and took him up on the apartment idea, and was immediately informed that it was already owned by Joel and where it locate it. Hagi thanked the man before hanging up and making his way to his destination.

The apartment was plush and nicely decorated, not that Hagi was paying much attention to the décor, no what he was looking for was the bathroom, which he found pretty quickly. He shredded the rest of his clothes, leaving the tattered pieces on the white tiled floor before turning towards the bath shower combo. He slid open the fogged sliding glass door and stepped in, closing it behind him. He reached down and turned the hot water handle as far to the right as it would go. Searing hot water poured down on him making him wince as it seared his skin causing it to turn a deep flushed red within moments. He let out a sighed, closing his eyes and lifting his face, letting the spray of hot water splash against his face. The burn, it felt so good. He turned away and grabbed the shampoo that had been neatly stacked in the corner, opening it and pouring a sizable amount into the palm of his human hand before lathering up his hair. Bathing had become relatively difficult since Saya cut off his hand in Vietnam, but he supposed it could have been worse.

Hagi washed and scrubbed at his body like there was no tomorrow, repeating the process several times over and over until the hot water had completely run out, leaving only ice cold water. He turned off the water and opened the door, stepping out, careful not to slip on the tiled floor. He didn't bother grabbing a towel, he was to tired, the heat having caused thick doziness to fog his brain. He wanted to sleep…oh how he wanted to sleep. Unfortunately he didn't need sleep, thus he couldn't sleep. He wasn't actually tired, his mind was tired, his psyche was tired…but he himself as a physical being was not. He crossed the bathroom pausing as he passed the sink, turning to gaze at himself through the defogging mirror. His blue eyes widened slightly. His wounds had healed and he looked perfectly normal but he could see the difference, the effect. He could see it in his eyes, in the way he carried himself and it seemed to dig and knife into his heart and twist it. He turned and stumbled out of the bathroom, eyes wide, arms wrapped around himself. Water dripped down his body, causing his naturally wavy hair to curl slightly at the ends. He padded into the large bedroom.

It was simple but modern and completely westernized. The carpet was white, the walls were white, the bed sheets were white. The only things that weren't white were the full length mirror-doors of the closet and the long oak wood dresser. He froze in the middle of the room his blue eyes widening in silent horror as he gazed at the wall. Leaned up against the white wall was his cello case. He felt a light tremble begin in his bones as the scent of roses and roasted coffee beans reached him. He turned around, eyes still wide. He didn't move, he didn't even breath. He was like a deer frozen in the headlights as he gazed at the man leaned casually against the doorframe, cup of coffee in hand.

Solomon leaned against the doorframe, ankles crossed, one arm crossing his chest and steadying his elbow as he held his cup of coffee, ever so often lifting it to his lips to take a sip. He smiled at the naked man as he took a sip, his cool blue eyes starring into the others. "Morning." He stated casually as he lowered the cup, turning his face fully towards the other.

Hagi felt himself begin to tremble violently as those cool blue eyes raked up and down his form, all of the events of the previous evening slamming into him at full force. The back of his eyes began to burn as he took a step back. He shook his head closing his eyes as his violent trembling caused him to slide down to the floor on his knees.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." He breathed rapidly. A second later the smell of roses was directly in front of him causing him to snap his eyes open, a tear escaping and sliding down his cheek. Solomon was hunched down in front of him, coffee no longer in his hand. Hagi let out a slight yelp and jumped back, stumbling slightly due to the lack of strength in his legs, gripping the side of the bed to catch his balance. "No…." He practically squeaked.

Solomon, smile still in place stood up straight taking steady steps towards the other man. A chorus of 'No, no, no, no's met him.

"Is that all you know how to say?" He asked pleasantly as if asking a child who was continually asking 'why'. He stood in front of the other man who was about to shrink down to the floor again, continuing to murmur his new favorite word, but Solomon didn't give him a chance. He grabbed the other mans wrists and pulled hip up and against him, wrapping his arms firmly around the naked form, holding him in place. "Now, don't be like that." He purred, his own eyes growing wide as one of the mans arms slide lose and punched him across the face. He looked wide eyed at Hagi who had crawled onto the bed and plastered himself against the wall, the two big bed pillows on either side of him, knees drawn up to his chest.

"S-stay away from me."

Solomon's smile returned and he wiped his bloodied lip with the back of his hand, smearing the red against the top of his hand.

"Now really." he said as he toed off his shoes and climbed onto the bed, grabbing the others ankles and pulling back sharply causing him to be dragged to the center of the bed, splayed out. He caged the struggling man down. "Now, now. Stop it." He said gently but firmly. "I'm not going to hurt you." He soothed, releasing the others ankles, sliding onto his side next to him. "I promise." He stated. But Hagi wasn't going to have any of that. But the moment he tried to move Solomon slammed one hand onto his chest holding him in place, the other hand clamping over his mouth and nose. "I hate having to use force post wedding night." He growled as he suffocated the other man. The brunet struggled for awhile before passing out due to lack of oxygen. Solomon lifted his hand and scooted closer. "Honestly." He mumbled before pulling the other closer to him and laying his own head down on one of the pillows. "You are such a handful." He breathed as he began watching the other man in the closest state to sleep as either of them could ever hope for.

_The polished marble floors clicked beneath the heals of his shoes as he walked along the second floor neatly folded stack of towels in arm. He smiled politely at any other servants he passed as he made his way to Saya's room. These soft pink towels were hers, and were to go in the cupboard in her bathroom. As he came to her door he twisted his body slightly, steadying the towels in his right arm as he used his left to open the door. He walked in, closing the door behind him, walking towards the bathroom. He slid the ajar door open with a soft bump of his arm and froze. His blue eyes widened and his lips parted slightly, a pink blush forming upon his cheeks. For the room though thick with steam from the heat rising from the clawed tub, he could see Saya standing in the tub ringing out her long black hair. He'd walked in on her bathing. Water slid down along her spine, the line curved slightly with her body as she rested more weight on one leg then the other, causing one hip to jut out slightly. He took several quick steps back jumping when he bumped one of the flower vases along the wall, spinning around as it crashed against the floor, shattering into hundreds of pieces, sending flowers and water across the floor. He panicked, the sound jarring him. "Hagi?" He jumped and yelped again dropping the towels as he spun around again, coming face to face with a very naked Saya standing in the doorway, curious look upon her young face. His face lit up and he squeaked trying to retreat but tripping over the towels. As he sat sprawled out on the floor he slapped a hand over his eyes. _

"_I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm so s-s-sorry!" He stammered, his voice shifting between a squeak and a lower octave several times due to nerves as he tried scrambling away backwards. He got to his feet and tried retreating backwards, hand still cover his eyes. He squeaked again as his knees hit something and he fell backwards. The air in his lungs escaped him quickly as he bounced on what could only be Saya's bed. Was he really THAT far from he door? He heard the older girl with a young ladies face approaching, her damp feet patting lightly against the hardwood floor of her room. _

"_Hagi?" _

_She was right in front of him. He squeaked as she pulled his hand away from his eyes and he got an eyeful of her small but pleasantly round breasts. He slapped his hand back over his eyes and crawled back across the bed. His neck, face and ears burning with embarrassment and shame. _

"_I, I, I, I, I s-should have k-k-knocked! I'm s-sorry!" He stammered. _

"_Why won't you look at me?" _

_There was hurt in that tone. He hated hurting Saya, but his embarrassment outweighed his guilt. _

"_B-because!" He blurted out as he heard her round the bed and come to his side. "It is not proper for a gentleman to look at a woman in her…nakedness in less they are in love!" He stammered. He felt the bed dip slightly and a hand wrap around his wrist, but she did not pull his hand away. _

"…_But what if I want you to look at me? Doesn't that mean I feel something for you?"_

_Hagi blinked behind his hand as it was pulled away and his eyes met Saya's soft redish orbs. "What if I love you?"_

_Hagi swallowed, his throat having gone very dry. Did she mean it? Or was she simply lonely for __**that**__ kind of company? Hagi was not stupid, he knew that Saya was no innocence in he field of intercourse, she had, had other companions and friends before him. Of course whenever he thought about this he always began to wonder how old she was. _

"_S-Saya."_

_She dipped her head. _

"_You're hard." _

_He blushed furiously and closed his legs, which had fallen apart in his hasty retreat. _

"_Saya!" _

"_It's merely on observation." She stated with a pout. "Isn't it uncomfortable?"_

_He closed his eyes and let out a quick sigh before rolling off of the bed and standing._

"_Stop it, please just…" He frowned and walked over to where he dropped the towels, picking one up and tossing it onto the bed, glancing away. "Please cover yourself up." _

_He heard a soft sob from behind him, and despite his better judgment he glanced back. _

_Saya had curled up on the bed, her arms wrapped around her hiding her breasts, her knees were drawn up and bent, hiding her womanhood, but her figure was still blatantly on display. _

"_So…you really don't feel anything for me? How could I be so stupid."_

_His eyes widened and his heart dropped to his stomach. She did mean it. He walked back over to the bed and knelt down, leaning his upper body upon it. _

"_Saya?" he questioned. She turned and bowed her head against the bed, her hair shielding her face. "Saya…I'm…you…." He sighed before bowing his own head, pressing his forehead against the bed. "I'm sorry. I just…this is happening all so fast."_

"_What do you mean?" He heard her mumble against the bed. _

"_Just everything with me. I can't…really explain it. I feel things I never felt before, think things I never thought before…see things differently…I'm not the same."_

_He felt the bed shift, and had the distinct feeling that Saya was looking at him. _

"_You're growing up Hagi. You're becoming a man. It's perfectly normal." He felt a hand rub his head. "I love the man you're turning into. You are so nice, so gentle, you really are a gentleman." _

"_Then why can't you understand my embarrassment over this situation Saya? What would Joel say if he knew? What would Amshel do? I really do not wish to be beaten or prosecuted Saya…or thrown out. I…, I want to stay here with you." He paused, tilting his head so he could look at her. "I love you." _

_Saya smiled. "I love you so much it hurts Saya. I've loved you for such a long time."_

_A curious expression claimed her pretty face. _

"_Really? When did you know you loved me?"_

"_The moment you smiled at me Saya. That first smile out by the water fountain…I knew…I knew I loved you."_

_Her eyes widened in surprise._

"_But…you acted as if you hated me."_

"_I know, I'm sorry…but you have to understand what that must have been like for me. I was taken from my family, bought and introduced to you as a new friend. I didn't know you, or where I was or who I was around. It was all a lot to take in."_

"_But…why did you continue to act like such a brat?"_

_He blushed._

"_That's how little boys seek attention." He mumbled. This confession caused her to giggle. _

"_Okay. Well don't worry Hagi," She rolled and bounced up, causing Hagi to blush and squeak as she spun around her breasts bouncing slightly. She smiled and put a finger to her lips. "This will be our little secret." She grabbed the towel and wrapped it around herself. _

Solomon gently ran his fingers through Hagi's black locks as he watched him sleep. Due to the lack of energy and strength the other had yet to regain consciousness, not that Solomon minded, he was enjoying watching the other slumber. He seemed so peaceful.

"What are you dreaming about?" He asked in a quite whisper. "What do you dream about?"

**Authors Note: Okay this is the first part. Dreams, Love. The next part is Dreams, sex. Then finally Dreams, Rape. These three chapters will take part all while Hagi is unconscious cause of Solomon suffocating him haha. Yes, there will be more yaoi to come! **


	6. Dreams, Sex

**Authors Note: … … …I can't believe it has been six months since I have updated this story. Yes the past six months have been dreadfully busy but…this is…horribly unacceptable. Of course I say that whenever I stop updating something. I am beginning to believe I have a bit of a procrastination issues. No, I am sure I do. But all well. Here is an update. I'm certain they will come more quickly. At least I have every intention of updating again before six months have passed. **

* * *

Chapter Five: _Dreams, Sex_

_Hagi tapped his finger against the polished windowsill, absentmindedly gazing out the window. The weather had been relatively bleak for the past few weeks; Black storm clouds filling the sky and rain washing away the colors of the world. The sixteen-year-old leaned his forehead against the windowsill and sighed. His warm breath fogging the cool glass. He longed to be able to go outside again. Sure he had plenty to do indoors; What with all of the chores and lessons he had to occupy his time. But when he was not doing chores, and was not attending lessons, he was bored. _

_A flash of lightening lit up the sky, soon followed by the loud rumble of thunder that caused the dogs to bark and the lighting to flicker slightly. _

"_Hagi do come away from the window. You have been standing there for an eternity." Came the soft yet accusing voice of the mistress of this room. "Why don't you come help me with my stitching?"_

_He sighed again and lazily pushed his tall lean frame away from the sill and turned his dull blue gaze towards the girl seated upon the bed. _

"_By help you mean do it for you." He said as he approached and took a seat, accepting the offered needle, thread and material from the girl who smiled innocently at him._

"_Whatever do you mean sir?"_

_He snorted and began fixing a few of the untidy stitching. _

"_You know Saya, you will eventually have to do this yourself. Soon Mrs. Teer will figure out that I'm the one doing your work." He chided, though it was with little bite. He glanced at his friend who sighed and flopped over onto her back, her dress skirt puffing up slightly about her hips. He shook his head, though a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. She could be so childish sometimes._

"_I doubt that woman would ever figure it out. She can hardly see past her own nose." _

"_Yes, but I find it difficult to keep changing the sizes and styles of my stitching." He countered, frowning as he was forced to undo a double stitch. "Eventually I'll end up repeating myself. And who will get in trouble for that one?" He asked with a sharp glance towards her. Saya gave him the most innocent looks she could muster. _

"_I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about."_

"_Oh yes you do." He said as he knotted the string and clipped off the end. "I'll be the one blamed for this. You know Saya, I thought I was to be your friend. Not your whipping boy." He said; Not completely able to keep the edge of bitterness out of his voice. _

_Hagi and Saya were indeed friends, quite close to. But Hagi was still a servant. Being close to Saya could be more complicated than it was worth. He couldn't even count the times in the past that she had done something wrong, and he was punished for it. He understood the concept behind it-but that didn't make the sting of a belt or the sharp smack of a hand any less painful. Sometimes he just wished that Saya would understand it as well as he did. Than perhaps she would stop getting herself and him into trouble. _

_Saya watched as her friend fussed over the stitching and a hint of pain shot through her chest. She didn't mean to get him into trouble. It was never her intentions, never her goal. She adored Hagi. She loved his company. He was her only friend, her only companion. Or, at least-the only one who hadn't run away. She idly slipped her fingers through her hair till she met the cool metal of the hair broach he had given her. She remembered that day. She had yelled at him. It was silly really. She couldn't even remember what he'd done that had upset her so. She'd ordered him to leave and never return. That she never wanted to see his face again. He had left-her room anyway. And she proceeded to sob her eyes out for the rest of the afternoon. She hadn't seen him during the evening meal. She had feared that he really had left. That she had driven away another companion. But much to her eternal gratitude, he'd returned to her that evening. _

_Saya smiled at the memory. Actually, he'd climbed up the side of the manor and through her window. No doubt he was avoiding running into Amshel, who wouldn't have been to pleased to find him sneaking into her room. She'd tried to apologize but he wouldn't have it. He merely gave her the hair accessory and told her to get a good nights sleep because they were going to go and spend some time on the lake the following day. _

_Saya sat up and leaned forward, placing her hand over his, stilling his needle work. She smiled at the questioning look he gave her. She took the needle and material from him. "Oh stop fretting over my failed needle work." She said with a cheerful sigh, dumping the material and fixings onto the floor. "I have no talent for it anyway." She said with a smile. _

_Hagi blinked at her in confusion. What was she on about? Didn't she want to do well in her stitching lessons? She did well in everything else. Whether it be fencing, horseback riding, writing, playing the cello. _

"_Saya, I really don't mind helping you." He said steadily, to assure her that he really didn't mind. No matter what he said. She just shook her head and scooted closer. _

_Hagi felt his heart skip a beat when she rested her hand on his thigh. A gasp escaping him when she quickly pressed a kiss to his lips. _

"_Never mind that." She whispered before kissing him again._

_He closed his eyes as she kissed him. Heat steadily rising to his neck and face. He was sure his ears were red already. _

_She was doing it again. He wasn't sure why it puzzled him so, but whenever Saya began kissing him, he began to feel…oddly used. Not that it wasn't a pleasant feeling-her lips were very soft, and she smelt very lovely. But-_

"_S-Saya wait." He said gently taking her forearms in hand and holding her at bay. She looked confused. And for good reason. He'd never told her to cease her actions before. He could practically see the wheels turning. Her confusing thoughts running wilding around in her skull. _

"_Hagi…don't….Don't you like it when I kiss you?" _

_His heart tightened. He could hear the hint of hurt in her voice. And the slight glassiness that came over her brown gaze didn't help either. _

"_Yes. I do." He sighed and looked away, bracing his hands on the bed. "That's part of the problem." _

"_What do you-"_

"_Saya. You know how I feel about you. And I know how you feel about me. But you also know that we could never…be together." His mouth went dry. He was to young to have to deal with this and he knew it. He hated the fact that he had to tell her this. Why couldn't she understand? Why didn't she know? "We're to different. Saya, you are a Lady of an entire Estate. I am your servant. Do you think that anyone would accept a relationship between the two of us?"_

"_What do I care about what other people think?"_

_He turned to look at her. She wasn't making this easy. He wanted to much to kiss her and hold her. He'd wanted to do that for years. _

"_Saya."_

"_Hagi please. I know what you mean. I understand. But I don't care what other people think. I love you. And I know that you love me. So what does anything else matter?"_

"_Because of the consequences Saya." He nearly snapped. "This will only slightly tarnish your reputation. But with enough pull that can be fixed. This could cost me my life Saya."_

_She looked at him quizzically. He sighed. "Saya. I will never be a free man. That isn't in my future. But I do not want to spend my life in jail or prison. I want to spend it here with you. But if we move further on down this road-"_

_Saya took his face between her hands and kissed him. Silencing him. She understood his fear. She feared it to. Hagi was her world. Her sanity. He was the only person besides Joel who really cared about her. He was honest and loving and gentle. _

"_I don't let that happen Hagi. No one will ever know." She released him, scooted back and eased herself down onto the mattress. "And someday. When I am married. And my husband makes love to me."_

_He glanced away. "Hagi. When that happens, all I want to remember is you."_

* * *

He moved smoothly around the bed, easing himself down with grace most men cannot even dream of accomplishing. He rested on his hip, shoulder against the headboard. He sipped at his coffee as he gazed down at the resting man beneath the white downy covers. For creatures who did not sleep-the last five minutes had been horribly boring. But Solomon could be-when he wanted to be-a patient man. And so, he merely sipped at his coffee, and gently stroked the long strands of silken ebony hair from the pale mans face. He could see the rapid eye movement beneath the others eyelids. He tilted his head slightly. When Chevaliers were rendered unconscious, they would quickly slip into REM sleep. Having vivid dreams derived from memories before regaining consciousness. It was an odd experience that Solomon had experienced on a number of occasions. He gazed softly down at the other man.

"What are you dreaming about my lovely Romani?"

* * *

_Trying to delude himself by thinking that he wasn't nervous, would have forced himself to rethink his own sanity. He was extremely nervous. He had no clue what he was doing. It was all instinct. He tried to push his panicked, troubled thoughts to the back of his mind as he hovered over Saya, their lips connected, tongues playfully teasing each other. His hands were working on her dress. He found it a lot harder while she was lying down-but he had no intentions of asking her to sit up. _

_After a few more sloppy kisses, and a bit of struggling, he'd managed to remove her dress. Leaving her only in her corset, underskirt, knickers and stalking. _

_While he worked on the corset, she tugged at his jacket-with little success on getting it off. Of course, Hagi had a feeling she wasn't really trying. Just attempting to make his job a little harder. _

_But once both of their clothing was properly discarded, and both were as naked as the day they were born, Hagi's thoughts and worries were momentarily forgotten. _

_Their lips brushed, tongues circling each other, exploring the others mouth. Hands were everywhere; Rubbing along arms, down backs, over round breasts. Their hips were pressed together, their hip bones seeming to slid together perfectly while their legs tangled themselves together._

_Toes curled, fingers knotted in hair and soft gasps and sighs escaped them as they rubbed their heated skin together. Never had skin flush against skin seemed more appealing. Clothes seemed so-frivolous. _

_A groan of pleasure mixed with the very slight whine of pain mixed with the sting of nails stabbing into flesh. Leaving behind red crescent shaped indentations. Whines and soft crying pleas of 'more' were spoken against ears, while skin rubbed against skin and hair tickled nerve endings. _

_The continual shift in heat to cool heightened the sensations of their rocking. The sound of rustled material met deft ears while warmth encased and probed as their bodies slid against each other. Slick with sweat and oils that produced the erotic scent of love, lust and arousal. _

_Her whines met his soft gasps as the coil tightened, the heat rising. The fluttering sensations tickled their insides as the rhythm of their love song lost its tempo, rising in an untamed crescendo till the stuttering gasps and strangled cries woke them from the white blinding heat that had encased them. _

_He wasn't sure if it was the act or the aftermath he loved the best. But laying comfortably warm atop soft bed sheets watching the woman he loved while she slept was a pleasure he had never even dreamed of. _

_Hagi gently brushed the damp black strands of hair from Saya's face, while watching her chest rise and fall. If he watched closely enough, he could see the slight pulse of her left breast, moved ever so slightly by the beating of her heart. He smiled, his eyes drifting closed as he encased her hand with his own. He was to young for many things. And perhaps even to young for what they had done. But he was not to young to understand the light warmth of love that filled him. _

* * *

**Authors Note: Okay. Yes it was short, but hey it's a dream. I can only make them so long. I had the throw Solomon in there-even though he really was only useful as a connecting element. Anyway. Since this chapter was about love, I decided to write in a more, romantic, very 'in the moment' 'one sensation at a time' format. I also decided to skip the smut. After all, might as well leave the smut for the next chapter. ;) Yaoi approaching!**


	7. Dreams, Rape

**Authors Note: Well, two months is better than six right? I am sorry this is taking so long. It has been FOREVER since I've seen Blood Plus so I'm kinda not in the mood to write it. So bare with me.**

* * *

Chapter Six: _Rape_

* * *

_HajI felt his knees scraping against the dirty blood soaked stones as his broken useless fingers slid painfully against jagged edges in attempt to hold himself steady. Blood spilled from wounds inflicted all over his body. His vision swam with the effort to keep his eyes open. Sweat dripped down his body causing bothersome stings to open wounds. He'd long since lost his voice. He saw flashes of the far wall, the blood stained stones below him and the resting place of his Queen. His mind reeled. Saya. He'd stay strong for her. So long as they left her alone…they could do whatever they wanted to him. _

_HajI gasped when a slightly clawed hand dug into his fractured skull forcing his head back. His neck-which had been broken-had healed but being forced to hold it at such an angel was almost unbearably painful. He hissed in pain, gritting his teeth. He let out a yelp as he was flipped over; splayed on his back for his attacker to see. _

_The tall blonde kneeling over him smiled, his eyes glowing bright red with lust and hunger. He no longer looked like the handsome blonde HajI knew; no. He now looked like his true self. A demon in human skin. The grin that split his face looked painful, his jagged teeth gleaming in the low candle light. _

"_You really are beautiful covered in blood HajI." He commented, his voice deep and gravely. _

_HajI's heart skipped a beat and his eyes widened in horror as the blonde snarled and transformed into what he truly was. A massive winged beast. HajI grimaced as the beasts talons dug into his hips, spilling even more blood he didn't have to offer. He cracked open his eyes to eye the creature looming over him. The creatures build was far larger than a mans, and HajI knew there was no way for him to stay conscious under such a brutal attack. _

"_Let's cover you in even more of that lovely color." _

_He grimaced as the creatures large slick penis rubbed against his raw torn entrance. He gasped and screamed silently as the large member was forcefully pushed into his body. He could feel his insides ripping and feel blood seeming out of him with every ruff thrust. Tears continued to spill from his eyes but he couldn't even scream when rows of jagged teeth dug into his neck and began draining him. _

_Was Solomon going to kill him? Was he going to die due to loss of blood? _

'_Saya.' He couldn't protect her. His eyes rolled back into his skull as blackness over came him and he knew no more._

* * *

HajI's eyes snapped open and he gasped. He would have leapt from the bed if it weren't for the arms that steadied him and held him in place. He gasped as the blonde leaned over him, gentle smile on his lips. HajI's blue eyes darted about the room frantically. How long had he been unconscious?

"Relax." He froze as those long fingers slid down his bare chest to rest between his pecks. His breathing quickened . "Shhhh, relax." Solomon repeated leaning down to lightly brush his lips against the others.

"Don't." HajI breathed causing Solomon to pause. Solomon's blue eyes held warmth and something else HajI couldn't quite recognize. "You were dreaming." He twirled his fingers in the dark males hair. "Was it pleasant? Or was it frightening?" He asked with a jagged smirk. HajI swallowed. What had he done to really deserve this? What did Solomon want with him? Why? How long would he be tormented? For once time truly frightened him.

* * *

**Authors Note: Oh my God short chapter is FUCKING short! Damn it I fucking hate my life sometimes! WHY CAN I NOT THINK. . …. Sorry. **


	8. Plans

**Authors Note: So... this is awkward. Hi. Long time no see. So it's been YEARS since I've updated. Yeah, sorry about that. I thought about it awhile back, while introducing a friend to Blood Plus, but this story seriously stumps me. Like, I know what I want to write, where I want to go with it etc etc, but actually writing it out seems impossible. I'm not sure why. Maybe it has something to do with the violence? I don't know. But whatever, here's an update. Nothing special, just something to push the story along.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: _Plans_

* * *

Days passed in silence, the quiet of the apartment only broken by annoyed hisses and sharp growls. Three days had passed since the 'wedding', as Solomon put it, and Haji had completely shut himself down. He'd stopped everything but breathing. At first, Solomon ignored it. But now he was beginning to get royally pissed off.

Standing in the doorway, arms crossed, he glared angrily at the dark haired man, curled up in the middle of the bed. His long black hair splayed across the white sheets like spilled ink, dull blue eyes gazing unblinking at the wooden dresser. Haji stopped talking, stopped moving, stopped reacting.

Solomon had tried several times to elicit any kind of response from the other Chevalier, but with no luck. Haji wasn't biting, and Solomon was beginning to get tired of baiting. His irritation was slowly turning into anger, which he knew would eventually turn into rage. Was he going to have to force Haji to accept things as the way they were? Would he have to force every kiss, steal every fuck?

Leaning against the door frame he tilted his head thoughtfully. He wasn't totally against the idea of brutalizing the other man, or simply taking from him what he wanted. But he didn't want to _just _do that. He wanted Haji to want it, or at least accept it. This, lack luster existence was _not_ good enough. Nor was it acceptable.

He needed to think, to plan; and he certainly could do it here, where his thoughts were clouded and angry. Turning away he made his way towards the door. He knew that if he left there would be a chance that Haji would leave; and he wasn't to keen on having to hunt him down. But he took comfort in the fact that it had been nearly four days since Haji's last feeding. The other would be weak, too weak to get very far. If he had to, he'd hunt him down. Drag him back. But for now, he'd trust the other to stay put.

Haji blinked when he heard the front door close, his eyes drifting over towards the bedroom door. He remained still, staring at the door waiting to see if the blonde would reappear. He wasn't sure how long he waited, but the shadows on the wall shifted ever so slightly. Pushing himself into a sitting position he stared even more intently at the door. Had Solomon really left? Was he really, finally alone?

He tried to not let himself get to excited. He had to think about this logically. He was weak, too weak to travel anywhere far. He had no clothes, no real connections, and no one would could really help him. The only person who could put an end to Solomon was in the early stages of a thirty-year-hibernation.

But still, if he was alone, he'd move, get his blood flowing, stretch his limbs. It took more strength than it ought to have to get out of bed; even more to keep himself in an upright position. He'd lost most of his body strength, and his head swam slightly upon standing. His knees shook, his ankles ached and his hips popped, but he was up.

Steadily he made his way towards the living room, where he proceeded to collapse onto the sofa. So he hadn't made it far, but at least he'd accomplished something. He was out of the bedroom, and he hadn't fallen once. This was good. This was a start. Maybe, if he worked his limbs a bit, whenever Solomon was gone, he could build up his strength. Then, once he was sure he would stand a chance, he could try to escape.

The thought of having to deal with the younger blonde Chevalier for any extended period made him want to cringe. How much suffering would he have to go through? Would his body even have a chance to strengthen if the blonde were constantly present?

Bile rose up into his mouth as he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the soft sofa cushion. He'd have to pretend. He'd have to pretend that he was at least a little okay with this. He needed Solomon to trust him. The mere thought of even pretending to feel anything for the blonde made Haji want to throw up. But he couldn't. There could be no sign that he'd actually moved out of the bed.

Once again, and with just as much effort and difficulty, Haji made his way back to the bedroom. Collapsing onto the bed he crawled his way back to the center of the bed where he curled up, his knees drawn up to his chest. The thought of the other man-made him want to sob. How long would he have to pretend? Could he do it? Or would he lose his mind?

Solomon paced irritably, back and forth, back and forth; the older blonde watching him wearily from his place on the sofa, glass of blood whine held in the palm of his hand.

"Solomon sit down, you'll wear a hole in the Persian rug." Nathan snapped weakly as he watched the other pace back and forth. In reality he could care less about the rug, but the tension that the other man was pouring out into the room was making him uneasy. Solomon shot a glare at the older Chevalir but he didn't argue, merely took a seat opposite the other and crossed his arms angrily.

"There has to be away to get through to him. He's, annoyingly stubborn." Solomon grumbled. Nathan swirled the whine in his glass before taking a sip of it. He'd listened patiently as Solomon complained like some bitchy teenager with bad relationship issues, not exactly sure why the other was surprised.

"Haji has always been narrow-minded." He stated eyeing the younger blonde. "You can't expect him to just _accept_ this. Let's face it, your little rage fest probably didn't win you any points." He held up a hand to stop the other from interrupting him. Solomon seemed to swallow whatever he was going to say. "So you were mad at him because he didn't notice your come ons, you could have handled it better. But, what's done is done, no point in crying over spilled blood." He continued, setting his half finished glass on the coffee table. "Maybe try being _nice _to him." He suggestion. "Maybe being feared isn't better than being loved after all. Treat him with kindness, show him that you're reasonable, and maybe then he'll stop this silent treatment thing."

Solomon considered the other mans advice. He could do that. But he didn't think he'd gone overboard with the rage fest. He'd been dying to rip Haji a new one and now Haji knew that he meant business. So yes, he'd try being kind, but he wanted there to be that little flicker of fear in the back of the others mind. A reminder of what Solomon was capable of.

"Alright. I'll go with your idea."


	9. A little kindness

**Authors Note: **Hello, here's an update for you! Again it's short, but the next chapter will be a little longer. And I may include a little smexy time. Not sure yet, guess it all depends on how Haji feels. ;)

* * *

Chapter Eight: _A little kindness_

* * *

When Solomon returned, the apartment was dark; the only light spilling in from the street light through the living room window. Solomon glanced around before making his way towards the bedroom. He sighed and leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms over his chest. Haji was right where he'd left him; curled up in the center of the bed. But unlike before, and much to the blonds surprise, he wasn't silent. Solomon straightened, green eyes widened slightly as he focused on the slightly trembling figure. He was crying.

Crossing towards the bed he sat down beside the figure and gently placed a hand on the other's trembling shoulder. Haji stiffened, his whole body going perfectly still before the muscles locked up and he began trembling again. He sniffed, tears continuing to flow and stain the bed cover beneath him. He'd started crying a few hours ago, and hadn't been able to stop. When he was conscious cried; his only relief from the tears came when darkness descended and he died to the world.

Solomon removed his hand, and rolling up his sleeve sharply bit the tender side of his wrist. Blood dripped onto his pants and the bed cover as he leaned towards the other Chevalier, gently shoving his wrist towards the other's face. The wound had healed, but the blood still decorated the male flesh.

"Here." He offered. Haji didn't move. Solomon sighed, pressing his wrist a little closer. "Take it, you're starved." Still the darker haired man didn't respond. Irritated Solomon pressed his wrist against the other's mouth, smearing the other's lips with the blood. Haji made a noise, attempting to jerk his face away. "Either you take it from me or I'll go out and find someone and force feed you. I'll just pick someone right off the street." He threatened, voice quiet and even. The other's shoulders drooped slightly before a hand inched forward and steadied the other's blood smeared wrist. Solomon smiled to himself. He'd figured threatening an innocent would get the other man to take him up on his offer. Haji was such a bleeding heart after all.

Haji pressed his lips against the other's wrist, the smell of blood tempting. He needed blood, craved it; but he was hesitant. The other Chevalier made him nervous. Solomon was a strong opponent at the best of times, but now, with Haji being so weak, he knew he didn't stand a snowballs chance in hell against him. He felt as though a doubled edged sword was pressed up against his back. If he didn't do what the blond said no doubt brutal punishment would befall him. But if he did do what the blond said, who was to say punishment wouldn't come anyway? Deciding that he was to tired to think about it, he parted his lips and licked at the other's wrist, cleaning it of the smeared blood.

The coppery taste against his tongue set a fire in his belly. He needed it, so badly. It was like tasting heaven. Giving into the hunger he opened his mouth wider and sank his elongated canines into the other's wrist. Blood oozed from the wound into his mouth and he lapped it up, drinking it down. Solomon smiled, sighing as the other drank down his blood. He could see just the faintest blue glow in the other's half lidded eyes as he fed, a thin line of blood oozing from the corner of his pale lips. Haji was positively erotic. Solomon was sure it was against nature for someone to be that beautiful. With his free hand he gently brushed a few strands of hair from the other's face. Those blue eyes quickly shot towards him, eyeing him, assessing him. Solomon only smiled. He could feel a bead of sweat forming on his brow, but didn't pull away yet. Haji was being so good, he couldn't bring himself to cut his meal short; even if he was feeling a little woozy himself.

Deciding to distract himself from the slightly discomfort of loosing blood Solomon turned his eyes towards the other males body. Haji had shifted slightly, laying partially on his back, legs stretched out beneath him. His pale skin was practically see through so drained of blood he was. But Solomon could just see the beginnings of color returning to the other man's body. He slid his free hand down to the other's side, running his fingers along the muscles there and down to his hipbone. His fingers twitched as the other bit down harder, teeth meeting bone. Solomon glanced back up at him as the other reached down and grabbed his hand in a weakened grip. Haji's eyes had narrowed, blue glow a little stronger, brows furrowed. His teeth had ground into Solomon's bone, doing a bit of damage to the surrounding muscle. Blood stained the other's mouth and chin, the bite drawing more than he could fit in his mouth.

"Alright, I won't touch." Solomon promised, easing his hand out of the other's weak grip and placing it back on the bed. A few moments later Haji's jaw let up and he released the blonds wrist. The wound healed quickly, blood staining the skin pink. Pulling his hand back he wiggled his fingers, and twisted his wrist about, testing the stressed bones and muscles. They ached, but he could feel them healing steadily. He glanced back down at the man staring up at him. Solomon smiled at him. "Feeling any better?" Haji didn't answer, but Solomon hadn't really expected him to. He sighed and stood, careful to keep his balance and not show the other that he was a bit light headed. "I won't be far, I suggest you rest, let your body do some more healing." He suggested before turning and heading for the bedroom door.

"Thank you." He paused in the doorway and glanced back towards the bed. Haji had curled back up with his back to him, but he hadn't missed the other's muttered word of thanks. Solomon smiled. Perhaps they could make progress after all.


End file.
